Prowl and the Two Annoying Neighbors' Adventures
by NightOwl1991
Summary: Based on episodes plots and parodies of "SpongeBob SquarePants". Drabble stories adventures of Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. Transformers Animated are owned by Hasbro and Takara. SpongeBob SquarePants and related episode plots are owned by Viacom International. Created by Stephen Hillenburg.
1. Idiot Ninja's Box

**Title:** Idiot Ninja's Box

 **Characters:** Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead

 **Summary:** Bumblebee and Bulkhead plays with a box while Prowl is trying to figure out where did the sounds come from.

On one Saturday afternoon of the beautiful suburban neighborhood of Detroit, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were eagerly waiting for their new package to arrive. They couldn't contain with their excitement as they're standing and waiting.

"See anything yet, Bulkhead?" Bumblebee asks.

"I need my glasses." Bulkhead pulls a pair cups of glass and study the road to see if the mail truck is coming.

"Hmm… It's the mail truck!" He exclaims.

"Our package!"

Both were jumping in the air and begin to dance as the mail truck coming towards them. Meanwhile, the two best friends' neighbor, Prowl, opens the door from his house and watching them dance.

"I didn't realize it was Happy Hopping Moron Day." Prowl mutters.

The mail truck has finally arrives and he ask the young scout as he's dancing with excitement.

"Are you Bumblebee?" The mail man asks.

"That's me!" He answers while he and his best friend still dancing.

After the confirmation, the mail man went back to his truck to find the package and came back with the big box. Prowl watches them as they're receiving their package.

"That's a big Box!" He says in shock.

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead finally received the package and they can't wait to open it.

"Thank You!" Bumblebee thank the mail man as he leaves.

"Hey, Bumblebee? When do we stop hopping?" Bulkhead asks.

"Thirty more nanoseconds, Bulkhead." Bumblebee answers as both he and his best friend continues hopping. Prowl is still watching them from his front door of his house.

"Probably ordered a lifetime supply of axle grease." Prowl snickers.

After Bumblebee and Bulkhead finishes the hopping dance, the best friends went to proceed to open their package. As they open, Prowl is suddenly shocked in amazed.

"Huh?! A brand new television?" Prowl was surprised as he watches his two annoying neighbors carefully grabbed the giant television.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were carefully grab and lifting slowly their giant television from out of the box. Steady as it go, both best friends finally tossed the giant television into the dumpster and happily cheered. Now that got out of way, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were excitedly towards to the giant box as they're enter inside while Prowl watches them with disappointment.

"Just when I thought they couldn't get any stupider." Said Prowl as he walks towards the giant box.

"Let me get this straight. You two ordered a giant, flat-screen television just so you could play in the box?" Prowl asks.

"Pretty smart, huh?" Said Bumblebee

"I thought it wouldn't work." Bulkhead chime in.

"Yeah, that's quite a plan there," said Prowl, "Oh, but wait… There's something else I wanted to ask you two. Now, what was it?"

He paused for a moment and thinking. It finally clicks him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANY PROCESSORS?!" Prowl yells at them with a question.

"Prowl, we don't need television," Bumblebee answers the cyberninja's question.

"Not as long we have our _imagination_." He said as he explains with both servos up, almost describing the organic rainbow shape.

"Wow! I never thought of it that way. That's really something," Prowl starcasmily, "Can I have your TV?"

Bumblebee went on to continue explaining about the _imagination_ without giving an answer to Prowl's question.

"With _imagination_ , I can be anything I want. A pirate. 'Arr!'"

He acted as a pirate with one optic close.

"A football player! 'Hup!'"

He acted as a football player, pretends holding a football until Bulkhead startled him.

"A giant robot."

"Bulkhead, you're already a robot," said Prowl as he rolls his optics.

"See, Prowl, it works! You try."

Taking from Bulkhead's suggestion, Prowl thought a plan that he would actually works as to get long awaited answer from Bumblebee.

"Okay, let's see… I'm imagining myself watching TV…"

He put both servos on his helm as he was "imagining". Then, he has finally point towards the television from the dumpster.

"And there it is!" He exclaims.

"Can I have it, Bumblebee?"

"Sure, Prowl." Bumblebee answers happily.

Without hesitation, Prowl finally runs off towards the television with excitement and moves his brand new television heading towards the front door of his house.

"Okay, Prowl. But if you change your mind, we'll be in this box." Bumblebee letting his ninja neighbor know.

"Let's play 'Mountain Climbing Adventure'!" Bulkhead suggest.

"Let's go for it!" Bumblebee agrees as he jump into the box of _imagination_.

As both best friends closed the lids of the box, they proceed to start playing "Mountain Climbing Adventure". Bumblebee starts off with the check list.

"Gloves?"

"Check!"

"Hat?"

"Check!"

"Energon cubes?"

"Uh… Check!"

"Okay, Bulkhead, climb up there and secure this rope." Bumblebee order him.

"You got it!" Bulkhead exclaims.

As the two annoying neighbors finally getting started with their _imagination_ game, Prowl is still moving his new television to the entrance of his house. He overhead the two as they're "climbing" the mountain upwards between struggle and excitement.

"Bulkhead… Bulkhead…," Bumblebee pants, "Bulkhead! You're going too high!"

Prowl rolls his optics as he listens the two annoying neighbors.

"I hope they put some air holes in that box." He mutters as he almost done pushing his new television into his house.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Bulkhead continues to "climb" as they struggle.

"Take it easy, Bulkhead!" Bumblebee warn him.

"You've got to acclimate!"

"I'll take it easy when I'm offlined!" Bulkhead huffing in response.

"I'm shaking servos with Primus! Whoo! Excelsior!" He's letting Bumblebee know with excitement.

Prowl has finally puts away his new television into his living room and decided to going back to outside to find the remote.

"Where's that remote?" He wonders.

As he went outside before reaching the remote, he overheard Bulkhead's comment again.

"I am the lizard king! Whoo!" He proclaims while Prowl grabs the remote as he listens with annoyance.

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead? Bulkhead!" Bumblebee calls out, "I think we should keep our voices down! We might start an avalanche!"

"What?"

"I said I think we should keep our voices _down_ in case of avalanche!"

"What should we keep down?"

Prowl rolls his optics while listening to the annoying neighbors' _imagination_ game.

"Morons," he mutters as he continues to listens.

"OUR VOICES!" Bumblebee cries.

Starting to get annoying as it seems, Prowl has enough of that nonsense games.

"Will you two shut up?!" He yells as he kick the giant box.

Suddenly, as he begins to walk away, he overheard the sounds of the avalanche as both Bumblebee and Bulkhead were crashing down from upward of the mountain. Screaming as the avalanche crashing them with potential of no survival, Prowl continues to listen as the event unfolds and surprisingly worry what's going to happens next. Still in shock, Prowl begins to sweats as he continues to listens the never ending crashing sound of the avalanche and finally "lands" to the ground. He still listening as Bumblebee and Bulkhead began to sob.

"Bumblebee?" He nervously ask as he softly touches the box. Another crashing sound of the avalanche again.

After hearing another terrible crashing sound of the avalanche, Prowl is shaking nervously as Bulkhead desperately beg to Bumblebee.

"Hold me," he whimpers in pain. 

"Hang in there, big guy. The chopper is on the way." He tries to reassure him. 

"Bumblebee! My pedes are frozen solid. You'll going to have to cut them off with a saw."

Prowl continues to sweat oily as he listens. 

"No, Bulkhead, I can't do that!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because I already cut off my own servos!" 

"Nooooo!"

After listening Bulkhead's cries, Prowl quickly opens the box without hesitation and look in. He notices the best friends were just sitting inside the box for the entire time.

"What the?" The cyberninja look confuse, "How were you two making that noise?!"

"What noise, Prowl?" Bumblebee laughs with that question. 

"I could only hear the sound of our laughter." Bulkhead chime in.

"Yes! But those sound effects: the avalanche, the, the, the…"

"Don't forget the second avalanche."

"Forget it." Prowl rolls his optics at the green wrecker as he closes the box.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my time out here when I could be watching my brand new television."

The cyberninja smirk as he starts walking off then all suddenly...

"Attention climbers, please hold on! The saws are on the way!" The pilot rescuer announce.

Prowl dug down to the ground as he listens the sound of the helicopter. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were cheering while Prowl growls with frustration. He went immediately opens the box.

"Aha!" He caught them while Bumblebee and Bulkhead were just sitting inside the box.

"How are you two doing that?"

"First we establish a base camp at 15,000 feet." Bumblebee explains. 

"The noises! How are you two making those noises?" He demands asking.

"That's easy." Bulkhead smiles. "All you need is a box."

"And _imagination_."

"Are you trying to say that I have no imagination?" He points directly at the yellow scout as Bumblebee and Bulkhead flinch underneath their box.

"I have more _imagination_ in one servo than you two have in your whole frames. 

"That's good. Now all you need is a box." Said Bulkhead as he and Bumblebee closing the box.

With frustration, Prowl had enough.

"I'll show them!" He says as he's walking off towards the house.

Once he enters the house, Prowl decides go to the closest and trying to find any box in order to play the _imagination_ game.

"There's got to be one in here!" He mutters as he goes through his closest.

After every search inside the closest, Prowl have finally found a box that he was looking for.

"Ah! This hat box should do nicely."

As he pulls the lid from the box, he notice a samurai-looking helmet. He realizes it was a gift from Master Yoketron.

"Why haven't I worn this yet?"

He shrugged and then toss it out the samurai helmet. Now that got out of way, Prowl gets in the box and sitting there. He is waiting to start off the _imagination_ game. Impatiently, Prowl checks the time as he awaits the _imagination_ and still nothing. He is extremely unsatisfied and frustrated, he end up kicking the poor little box out. Suddenly, he hears the sirens coming from outside.

"Attention! We have you surrounded! Come out with your servos up!"

Prowl begins to startled after hearing this.

"What do they want with me? What did I do?" He wonders nervously, "Obviously, I've violated some new box-kicking law!"

And so Prowl walks out of his house and shows the small box that he kicked.

"Look, Elite Guards! Everything's okay. I won't do it again!" He tries to reassures until he hears another voice.

"You'll never take me online, Guards!" Said the criminal.

"No, Johnny! Don't do it!" Said a random man with a desperate plea.

Hearing the police sirens again, Prowl gets really angry with the _imagination_ game and kicks the small box again. As the small box lands near the _imagination_ box, the sounds of the sirens stop and Bulkhead opens the box.

"Whoopee! Another box!" Bulkhead happily cheers as he grabs the small box.

Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee close the lids of the box and resuming with their game. Prowl had enough and decides to go inside his house.

"I got to try to relax. Perhaps I can drown out their sparkling games with a little TV."

He turns on the television to see what shows to find. There is one with boxes on a conveyor belt in a factory.

"It is here that the boxes reach their final stage of assembly." The narrator explains.

He changes to the next channel, seeing the professor talks about a box equation on the chalkboard. 

"The equation is illustrated here by this box." Said the professor as points the box drawn on the chalkboard.

He then changes to the next channel featuring a soap opera with the organic couple.

"I couldn't afford a present this year, so I got you this box." Said the man as he holds up a box towards her. 

"That's what I got you!" She says happily as she also holds up a box towards him.

Prowl starts to noticing most the majority of the channels were just all about the boxes.

"Isn't there anything on that isn't about boxes?!" Prowl desperately cries as he flips into the next channel.

"And welcome back to Championship Boxing." Said the announcer.

"Heh-heh, I guess this is okay. I mean, it's not really about boxes." He says as he thought he has finally to relax to watch the boxing. Unfortunately, the two boxes are fighting at each other inside the ring.

"I give up." He's tiredly mutters until he hears the most interesting sound.

"Three... two... one... blast off!"

"Fascinating!" Prowl's awe as he continues to listen a loud rocket that took off with very realistic sounds.

"How are they doing that? That was the most realistic space launch I ever heard!" He then begins to wonder. "What if?!" Then he's finally thinking. "There must be an explanation. Think, Prowl, think!"

As Prowl is trying to figuring out, he is imagining Bumblebee and Bulkhead inside the box. The two annoying neighbors giggles as Bumblebee pulls out the tape recorder and plays with the sound of the rocket.

"Prowl's such a jerk." Said Bumblebee as he and Bulkhead begins to laugh.

After imagining them, Prowl never thought of this for the whole time.

"Laugh at me, will they?!" With frustration, Prowl walks out from his house and heading towards to the _imagination_ box. He opens as he demands for an answer.

"Alright, where is it?!" He demand asking.

"Here I am!" Bulkhead happily answers as he pops out from the hat box.

"Where's what, Prowl?" Bumblebee asks.

"Don't 'Where's what, Prowl?' me!" He snaps at the young scout, "Where's the tape recorder?"

"We don't have a tape recorder, Prowl."

"Don't 'We don't have a tape recorder, Prowl!' me!" 

"But we don't!"

"We have a tape recorder box." Said Bulkhead as showing the tape recorder box to Prowl. Prowl rolls his optics and grabs the tape recorder box from the green wrecker.

"Alright, make way you two! I'm coming in." He says as he gets inside the box. With that, Prowl has finally enters the box inside with Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Welcome aboard, Prowl! You've just set sail on the S.S. _Imagination_ , where our only destination is fantastic adventure!" Bumblebee smiles as he continues by asking Prowl.

"Where do you want to go first?" 

"No, no. Don't mind me, I'm just here to observe." Prowl smirk with an answer. Bumblebee looks confuse.

"But, Prowl, don't you see? Waiting and watching? That's not what the box is all about!" Bumblebee went on to reminding his cyberninja neighbor again.

"It's about _imagination_."

"Alright, fine!" Prowl has finally convinced, "Take me to Dinobot Pirate Island! I wanna servo-wrestle with cowboys on the moon! Just do it so I can get back and watch TV!"

"Okay, Prowl! Dinobot Pirate Island it is!" Bumblebee happily said as he and his best friend were getting ready with _imagination_.

With that, both Bumblebee and Bulkhead begins imagining Dinobot Pirate Island, starting imitating as a pirate and a dinobot. Prowl is watching them as they're playing.

"Beep-grr-beep."

"Arr..."

"Beep-boop-grr-boop

"Ahoy, matey!

"Grr-beep-grr.

"Arr! For that you'll walk the plank!"

With their optics close, Bumblebee and Bulkhead begins to giggles as they're having fun with their new adventure. Prowl, meanwhile, starting to get angry at the annoying best friends as he fails to see the _imagination_.

"Why won't this thing turn on?!" He says as he slams the bottom of the box with his servos out of his frustration.

"All right, fine. If you don't want to show me, I don't care! I've got better things to do than pace the floor wondering how you two work this thing!"

Prowl gets out of the box and walking towards his house with huge disappointment. From there, he begins to walking pace back and forth as he is trying to figure it out.

"How do those two work that thing?" He asks himself as continues pacing back and forth.

"There's got to be a secret button or a switch or something! I mean, listen to that!"

From outside of his house, the sounds of the battle between the dinobots and the pirates battling through victory. Their sounds is comes from the _imagination_ box.

"Now, that sounds like Dinobot Pirate Island!" He said as he begins to think.

"Think, Prowl, think!" He continues to think as he is tries looking for answers. Finally, it clicks him.

"I got it: when those two go to berth, I'll sneak in there and find that button! I'll wait all night if I have to!"

And so, Prowl begins waiting as he sits by the window and still waiting until the night begin to fall. While waiting, Prowl continues to listen with fireworks and cheering sounds, coming from the _imagination_ box until it's all over. Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead come out of the box and stretch as they're done playing the _imagination_ game. Prowl looks out of his window as he's watching the annoying neighbors' conversation.

"I need sleep to refuel my imagination tanks!" Said Bulkhead as he yawns. 

"I still can't believe those pirates beat all those dinobots." Said Bumblebee while stretching. 

"See you in the morning."

"Good night, Bulkhead."

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead heading towards to their houses and getting ready for berth. After watching them entering their houses, Prowl decides to sneaks out from his home as he tipping pedes without making any sounds. Once he reaches the _imagination_ box, he finally went inside and snickers mischievously until he sees a piece of paper on the side of the box.

"Hello, what's this?" He asks himself as he begins to read. "It says 'This plaque is to commemorate the brave pirates who gave their lives to keep this box safe from the Dinobot Grimlock. Lest we forget…' Ohh!"

He tears the paper into pieces with annoyance.

"I've got to find that button quick!"

He then looks around the box and searching for the "button" that makes sound effects when Bumblebee and Bulkhead were inside earlier.

"It's got to be around here somewhere," he says as he continue to search, "I don't see anything! It's just an empty box!"

Without any success to find the "button", Prowl thought of something that he may not realizing.

"Maybe it really was their _imagination_."

However, he snaps out of it.

"Oh... get it together, Prowl! What are you saying?" He asks himself, "I mean, do I really believe that if I sit here and pretend to drive a racecar that I'm suddenly going to start hearing noises?"

Suddenly, he hears a strange sound as he pretends to push his pede down like an organic driver and the sound of an engine revving as listening.

'What the...?" He wonders as he turns the imaginary key to startup.

"It actually works! I can't believe it! Ha-ha! Oh dear! This beats TV by a long shot!"

He went excited as he pretends to be a racecar driver.

"Whooo-hoo-hoo!"

Though he did not realizing that the garbage truck is actually making the " _imagination_ sound" for him.

"This is the most fun I've ever had!" Prowl exclaims from the inside the box while not knowing the garbage truck lifts the box into the other garbage. 

While Prowl is having fun and cheering inside the _imagination_ box; in the distance from the yellow scout's house, Bumblebee is happy and smile as he listens the cyberninja's fun adventure.

"Listen to that, Sparkplug. Prowl finally made the box work after all. That is so great." Said Bumblebee to his techno pet dog while reading the comic book on his berth.

Meanwhile, the garbage truck begins to drive away with the box, not noticing that Prowl is actually inside. 

"Vroom-vroom! Only two more laps to the finish line!"

As the garbage truck reaches to the dump site, the garbage truck has finally dumps out the trash, including the _imagination_ box and Prowl as he's still playing inside the box.

"I'm in the lead! Out of my way! I'm almost there!"

He laughs with excitement as the box slides down on the pile of trash, not knowing he is actually at the dump site.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Victory is mine!"

As the box continues sliding down, suddenly it got hit with other piles of junk; causing sending Prowl tumbling down through the pile of trash and lands his helm onto a cherry pie. He groans in pain as the box falls on him and blackout into stasis nap.

The next morning, Bumblebee and Bulkhead come out of their houses and heading towards to their _imagination_ box. They just realizing it suddenly disappear. 

"Hey, our box is gone!" Bumblebee's shock.

"Oh, well." Said Bulkhead in disappointment.

"I know! Let's go see Prowl!" He suggest.

"I hope he's not too down in the dumps today." Said Bulkhead as he and Bumblebee heading towards to Prowl's house, not realizing he is actually in the dumps since midnight.


	2. The Bubblestand

**Title:** The Bubblestand

 **Characters:** Bumblebee, Prowl, and Bulkhead.

 **Summaries:** Bumblebee starts a bubblestand and showing how to blow a perfect bubble.

On one peaceful morning, Bumblebee walks outside from his house and breathes his air tank of the fresh air.

"Ahh, what a wonderful day." Says Bumblebee as he smile after breathtaking his tank.

"The sun is out, the clouds are moving, and the birds are chirping."

He took a moment to view the organic world of his neighborhood with silence.

"So peaceful."

Suddenly, Bumblebee immediately went inside his house and grabs the woods, a hammer, and some nails and starts building the stand with a very loud noise from outside. Meanwhile, Prowl peeks his helm out of the window to see what's going on with annoyance.

"Can we lower the volume, please?" Says Prowl, "I can't work with all that racket going on!"

"Oh, sure thing, Prowl." Bumblebee promise as he wave his servo to the cyberninja.

"Right, hmm." He mutters as he's away from his window.

Bumblebee tries to tap on a nail lightly as he's trying to build his stand. He then looks up at Prowl's window as making sure his cyberninja neighbor won't come out with a complaint. He looks up again as every time he taps on a nail. Repeating every time just to make sure, he continues building his stand carefully without any loud noise. Meanwhile, Prowl has his new clarinet in his servo while learning and practicing to play with it.

"And now for some soothing sounds from Prowl's clarinet. Thank you, thank you."

He then bow his upper frame and begins to play with the wrong notes. Hearing from outside of Prowl's house, Bumblebee looks up and listen for a moment as Prowl is playing the clarinet. Thought to be safe, he resume to continue building his stand with loud noise once again as he's finishing up. Prowl looks out from the window again and reminding his annoying neighbor with a warning.

"I thought I... Huh?" He trails off as he look at Bumblebee's smile on his faceplate with fully, complete built stand.

"Hey, Prowl, wanna blow some bubbles? Only 25 cents." He offers as he wave to his neighbor.

"Oh, right, like I would spend a moment of my time blowing bubbles."

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh, please! I mean, who in the world would pay to blow bubbles?"

Suddenly, Bulkhead comes out of his house and walking towards to Bumblebee's stand as he greets.

"Good morning!" Bulkhead happily greet to his best friend.

"Oh, boy." Prowl rolls his optics as he watches Bulkhead stopping by the new stand.

"Good morning to you, sir. Would you care to blow a bubble?" He offers as he greet to his best friend.

"Hmm, how much is it?"

"Only a quarter."

"Sounds reasonable." Bulkhead just thought as realized he doesn't have any money right now.

"Uh... I'm going to need to borrow a quarter." He whispers to the yellow scout.

"Sure thing, Bulkhead." Bumblebee pulls out a quarter and he give it to the green wrecker.

"Ah, one quarter." He happily gives a quarter back to Bumblebee. The yellow scout looks at a quarter to see if it's real and bites it just to make sure it doesn't bend. It did not bend.

"Thank you." He smiles at the green wrecker while Prowl watching his two annoying neighbors exchange.

"Hmm, business is booming." He mutters as he's away from his window.

"How did I ever get surrounded by such loser neighbors?" He smirk and return playing his clarinet with wrong notes once more. Meanwhile, at the bubble stand, Bumblebee dips the wand into the bubble soap and give one to Bulkhead.

"One bubble wand, dipped and ready to go." He happily give to his best friend.

"Thanks." Bulkhead gladly grabs the bubble wand from Bumblebee and begins to blow. However, a bubble doesn't want to come out. He inhale from his air tank and blows again. Nothing coming out from the bubble wand yet. He keeps repeat the process over and over again until he becames very exhausted. After a while, Bumblebee puts up a "Lessons" sign as he noticed his best friend has already out of breath.

"Could I interest you in some lessons? Only 25 cents." He offers.

"Uh...very well...then." He accepts the offer while panting for air.

"Hey, Bee, can I borrow another quarter?" Bumblebee happily gives Bulkhead a quarter.

"Thanks." He gave a wink as he hands the quarter back to Bumblebee once again.

"Okay, Bulkhead, it's all in the technique!"

He quickly starts showing the technique to Bulkhead.

"First go like this, spin around. Stop! Double take three times: one, two, three. Then pelvic thrust! Whoooo! Whooooooo! Stop on your right pede, don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town. Bring-it-a-round-town. Then you do this, then this, and this, and that, and-this-and-that-and-this-and-that, and then…"

He then blows some bubbles shaped that looks like a organic duck with her ducklings.

"Oooh." The green wrecker is fascinated.

Bumblebee blows another bubble that looks like a caterpillar. Bulkhead giggles as the organic shaped caterpillar pops one by one with single sounds notes. Next, the yellow scout blows a giant boat and it floats off into the air. As the bubble shaped boat has finally ascending to the sky, it pops and makes a very loud foghorn noise. Meanwhile, inside Prowl's house, he noticed the unusual sound, thought it could be something coming from his clarinet.

While shaking his clarinet before resuming, outside of Prowl's house, Bumblebee is about to show the most extraordinary technique.

"And now... with two servos!"

He inhales deeply from his air tank and blows out a giant organic shaped elephant. Bulkhead begins to laugh with excitement.

"It's a giraffe!" He continues to laugh as he thought it was a giraffe.

As the elephant floats over into Prowl's house, Bumblebee begins to worry as the bubble pops inside of the cyberninja's house with so many bubbles. Prowl opens the door and give a serious glare at Bumblebee. Noticing the upset on Prowl's faceplate, both Bumblebee and Bulkhead quickly hide behind the stand. The yellow scout then places a "Closed" sign on it as the angry cyberninja walking towards to the stand.

"Excuse me, sir, but we are close-"

"Don't give me any of that!" He snaps at the yellow scout.

"How could you two possibly make all this noise just blowing bubbles?!"

"We're not just blowing bubbles. We're making bubble art! Watch carefully."

Once again, Bumblebee happily shows the blowing bubble technique to Prowl.

"First go like this, spin around. Stop! Double take three times: one, two, three. Then pelvic thrust! Whoooo! Whooooooo! Stop on your right pede, don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town. Bring-it-a-round-town. Then you do this, then this, and this, and that, and-this-and-that-and-this-and-that, and then…"

He then blows a beautiful, organic shaped butterfly and flies over to Prowl as it lands on his upper helm. Once it lands, it pops suddenly. Prowl is not impressed.

"That's not art. That's just annoying." He says.

"Blowing bubbles, that's the lamest idea I have ever heard." He continues criticizing the bubble art to the yellow scout, causing both Bumblebee and Bulkhead left the stand as they bow their helms with disappointment.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." He says as his two annoying neighbors heading towards to Bee's house before entering.

Once Bumblebee and Bulkhead enter the house, Prowl is still standing there by the stand and muttering as he thought of blowing bubbles were just a stupid idea. Out of curiosity, Prowl looks around just to make sure no one is watching him. He then look at the wand and began to smell the bubble soap from it. Still curious, he decides to test it by blowing bubbles. He inhales from his air tank and he's about to blow the bubbles. Then all suddenly, a familiar voice appears out of nowhere.

"That'll be 25 cents, sir."

Prowl began to startled as he jumped and noticed it's Bumblebee with a huge smile on his faceplate.

"Ah, whoa, what?" The cyberninja look confused and begin questioning to the young scout. "Oh... Who would pay 25 cents to blow bubbles?"

"We also offer lessons for beginners."

Prowl rolls his optics at Bumblebee.

"Beginners? What could be more simple than blowing a stupid bubble?"

So he decides to pull a quarter out and give it to Bumblebee.

"Here's your 25 cents!"

Bumblebee receives a quarter from Prowl and bites it to see if it's real. Well, it bends this time.

"Watch and learn."

He inhales from his air tank and blows. But nothing happens.

"Uhh... wait, wait, wait."

He inhales once again and blows again. Still nothing.

"One more time. Here. Wait."

He takes a huge breath and blows again. This time, a small bubble comes out. It instantly falls to the ground and pops. Looking over at Bumblebee and Bulkhead, they nervously gulp and then begin whistling as they pretending they're didn't noticed him. Prowl begin to frustrate and decides to place another quarter on the stand.

"Uhh... Just a mere warm-up."

He dips the wand into the bottle of the bubble soap and inhales deeply and blow. The bubble falls to the ground once again and pops. He pulls another quarter out as he's willing not giving up on simple blowing bubble.

"Hey Prowl, remember the technique."

Prowl continues trying to blow bubbles while Bumblebee and Bulkhead are trying to show him the technique. However, the cyberninja is ignoring Bumblebee's technique as he's continue to struggling blowing bubbles.

"Technique! Technique! Technique!" Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead were trying tell and show the technique to Prowl before trailing off. However, Prowl begins to stare at them with frustration. Bumblebee looks at Prowl nervously.

"You're not doing the technique." He says weakly.

"Technique." Bulkhead repeated.

Prowl had enough of them, reminding him of that stupid technique of blowing bubbles.

"Technique? Technique!? Technique, technique, technique, technique, technique!"

He then begins to show the technique to the two annoying neighbors as he demonstrates.

"First I do this, spin around. Stop. Double take three times. And here we go, pelvic thrust. Wehooooo! Wehoohoo! Oh, stop on your right pede, don't forget it. Then, bring it around town. And a little of this, a little of that, a little of this, this, this, this, that, that, that, that. And that, that, that-that-that-that! And then... "

Suddenly, out of his frustration, he begin to screams into the bubble wand as he's blowing huge, unshaped, giant bubble.

"Wow!" Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead impressed while the cyberninja is in shock, yet surprised suddenly.

"All right, Prowl! That was so good!" Bumblebee cheers to his older neighbor.

"Prowl is number one!" Bulkhead added.

Prowl begins to smile as he's watching his new "bubble art".

"I really did it, didn't I?" He says, "You guys didn't blow anything like that!"

"Nope." The young scout admitted as the three neighbors watching the giant bubble.

"Now that's a bubble!"

"You said it, Prowl. See, it _is_ all in the technique!"

"Yeah, technique."

However, Prowl rolls his optics at them and begins to brag of his newly created work of art.

"Technique? Huh! Bumblebee, you don't think I created that beautiful work of art with your help?"

He then begins to walk away and heading towards to his house as he continues to brag.

"Come on, it's in my coding."

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead look at each other with smile and begin chanting Prowl's name.

"Prowl's got codes! Prowl's got codes!" They cheer as Prowl walking back to his house.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He says before entering his house.

While the two best friends chanting from outside of Prowl's house, Prowl felt proud of himself for his recent accomplishments.

"I rock." He says proudly as he begins to play his clarinet with the right notes this time.

While he successfully playing his clarinet, both Bumblebee and Bulkhead were continue cheering and chanting with their cyberninja neighbor's name. Suddenly, Prowl's giant bubble flies over them and covers his house. And then, the bubble pulls it out of the ground and up towards to the top of the sky. Bumblebee notices and stops Bulkhead from chanting.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee calls out with concern along with Bulkhead.

"Prowl! Prowl! Prowl!"

While Bumblebee and Bulkhead were shouting at their neighbor, Prowl stops playing his clarinet and begin waving to to world. Well, he thought they're watching him playing.

"Hello, my friends. You are looking at a…" Prowl trails off suddenly after he seeing how far he is from the land.

"Prowl!" Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead were trying to wave at Prowl.

"...genius." He finally finishes his sentence while shockingly speechless.

Suddenly, the bubble explodes in the air as the ground violently rumbles and shakes. Bumblebee and Bulkhead look in awe as Prowl's house begins to fall slowly onto the ground.

"Wow!"

As the ground stops shaking, the two best friends decide to walk slowly back to their homes. They then speed up and run into their houses, fearing getting into trouble from their cyberninja neighbor. Prowl's house has finally falls gently back onto the ground safely. As it lands, he begins playing his clarinet weakly with wrong notes once again.


End file.
